Into The West
by Charm12
Summary: The final battle is over but when the dust clears who's still standing? More tragic then I normally write but I love it, Please RR GinnyHarry


Hey all this is my first attempt at a tragedy so be nice! I hardly ever write present fics but I'm trying something new, don't forget to review! Hey I rhymed!

I'd like to thank Sirius' Sheelah for posting the song on her bio(which is where I found it) and Swishy Willow Wand for inspiring me with her GinnyHarry tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own this song, nor do I own any of the characters mentioned…yet MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

RR

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It's not Ginny, she is not Ginny_, Harry willed himself to think; yet even as he thought it he knew that the dying girl lying in front of him was Ginevra Weasley. Her hair hung lank and damp across her shoulders. _Her skin is pale_, Harry thought with a shudder.

What scared him the most though was the wound on her chest, a giant gapping hole, her robes were stained with blood and the only noise heard in the quietness was Ginny attempting to suck air into her lungs.

Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end

It hit Harry at that moment where Ginny was going, she was going to be gone from this world, off to some distant place with his father and mother, Dumbledore, Sirius, and everyone else he had ever cared for.

The sun was setting, casting an amber glow across Ginny's body, "Harry…" She murmured her eyes flickering open.

"Yes Ginny?" Harry asked praying she would to spring to her feet and announce that it had all been a joke.

"I don't want to die."

_Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across a distant shore_

Tears then began to flow. Ginny's eyes were no longer the energetic sparkling brown they had once been but now looked tired, dull, and sleepy.

"I've always liked you, you know," Ginny finally said in a raspy voice, "I never gave up on you."

Harry blinked hard trying to fight back the tears, she was only 17…she was far to young to die.

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away

Harry carefully wiped a tear out of Ginny's eye, "Please don't cry…" He pleaded, "Please…"

"You need to be strong, Harry," the redhead sighed, "Please be strong for me…"

_Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping_

Harry sat down next to Ginny, "Ron will be here soon," he whispered, "He ran to get help, we _need_ help."

"Harry," Ginny said with a slightly biter smile, "I'm not going to be around long enough to get help…just promise me one thing…"

Harry held his breath waiting.

"Don't forget me," She breathed.

_What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises _

_The ships have come to carry you home_

"I could never forget you Gin," Harry said softly, cradling her limp figure, "I could never, ever, forget you."

_And all will turn  
To silver-glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass _

With that Ginny gently closed her eyes and her breathing became gentler, "I'm just sleeping…" she sighed. "Wake me up when they get here…"

Feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach Harry shook her, "Ginny…no don't fall asleep, _Ginny, Ginny!" _

_Hope fades  
Until the world of night   
Through shadows' falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say   
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again_

There was a rustling of bushes and Ron emerged, Madam Pomfrey following behind him.

"Okay where is she?" Madam Pomfrey asked gazing around the field.

"She's gone," Harry said quietly, "Gone."

Ron's eyes filled with tears as he looked down at the body of the youngest Weasley.

And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping   
What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home

"Goodbye Ginny," Harry whispered, "I love you…"

And all will turn  
To silver-glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West


End file.
